Celestino and his Prince Charming
by mace.ember.221
Summary: AU. Gender bender Cinderella fairy tale. Celestino dreams of getting away from his evil stepfamily but has not dare dreamed but a magical visit and a stranger might change his mind. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prince Charming

Once upon a time in a prospering kingdom, a magical marriage occurred. It was a most joyous time in the kingdom. The king had finally married his maiden of choice and she was beautiful. Gorgeous dark brown locks of hair fell over lithe shoulders and bright blue eyes that held nothing but kindness and sympathies. The king had never been happier. In spite of his gorgeous marriage, his father held nothing but contempt for his son's bride. Convinced that she was nothing but a social climber, he sought every opportunity to foil their courtship and their impending marriage until they were married. He got desperate and went to the local mystic and wanted a wedge to come between the happy couple and the mystic gave him a herb to put in her tea. The past king did not question even what it was and did not heed the mystic's warning.

"Be careful what you wish for, king."

The herb did not do what he intended. The new queen had become barren. The old king was trying to convince him to divorce his new bride as she has no child rearing capabilities. But the king didn't understand because they had this discussion before they were married and she said that the healer said she was fertile. And so was he. It did not make sense. Then his advisor pulled the king to the side and spoke into his ear. He went white and bid forgiveness that he wasn't feeling well.

He went to the mystic in town and inquired as to whether his father had been there and the mystic said that it would take some time to reverse and that he had no idea he meant to give it to the kind queen. He gave them the herb to reverse her ailment and his statement to bring to the court.

The old king was surprised to be summoned to the court. He was outraged to find that his son, the son he had gone to so much lengths to protect had accused him of treason and since he made his son king, he could be accused of this. He was accused of treason and endangerment to the crown in the respect of hindering the queen's childbearing capabilities. He had no defense. He was exiled and not allowed to see his son or the people he had spent his life protecting. It was deserved.

Since that, the queen had gotten better and it took five years but eventually she was with child. The king was overjoyed. The queen had a fairly easy pregnancy with minimal amount of morning sickness and the kingdom saw their queen glowing with child. It was very exciting.

All too soon came the time to give birth. She spent many hours in pain and labor to give birth to twin sons. The elder son was to be called James. The younger twin was to be called William. The kingdom was ecstatic.

The twins grew with grace and wisdom, for children at least. James was the heir as he was born first and was very involved in the ways of the court. He was betrothed at the tender age of four to a very nice noblewoman who's family was very kind. She would make a wonderful queen. But the younger prince was a little charmer. He was known around the castle as prince charming.

As Prince James grew up with his father, learning discipline, diplomacy and his princely duties to the crown, Prince Charming grew up with his mother learning matters of the heart. He loved to read and ride his horse. He was an archer and a decent swordsman. But there was a skeleton hidden in his closet. Well, not so hidden. Everyone in the castle knew he was more homosexual than a unicorn riding a rainbow.

Soon, though his father put on a lovely ball to announce that his youngest son, William was ready for courting and courtship. He already had one son that would take care of the heir so he wasn't really worried about the heirs, James would take care of that.

"The prince is giving a ball…"  
And this is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time a man and his wife were blessed with a beautiful baby boy named Celestino. He was a beautiful little boy with golden blonde hair, a fair complexion and bright blue eyes that shone with kindness and intelligence. But after the birth, the mother had severe complications and got very sick. Her husband tried everything to get her well but he just couldn't and she died, leaving him with a son that he had no idea how to raise.

He looked to the eligible maidens in the land and found a widow with two young daughters a toddler and an infant like Celestino. They married and he provided financial support and she helped raise the infant boy.

But then the father suddenly died, leaving a four year old Celestino without a parent or caring guardian for the kind woman who took care of him through his toddlerhood was now abhorrently evil. And his step sisters were now his evil stepsisters. At four years old, he was forced into indentured servitude to the maid of the house. He cooked, cleaned and was never thanked for his work, just informed of how much of a burden he was.

Despite of this emotional abuse, he grew up a dreamer, filled with hope of the future. He dreamed of a life without chores and belittling. He grew up with beauty and grace. He developed high cheekbones and moved with grace and poise. He loved to sing and read whatever books he could steal from the library. Despite not having training, he was the upmost polite and had the best manners.

"Boy, come on, we're going to the marketplace."

* * *

Thanks to eileentan12 and gamernerd101 for the follow! My first two! So exciting! And thanks to gamernerd101 for the review! I will try! So anyways, I really enjoy writing this! I'm writing a series of Six stories. So please review :) next chapter: the marketplace mind more dialogue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Marketplace

Celestino moved through the marketplace quickly to keep up with his step family. They moved from boutique to boutique, not stopping to look at the various music acts, plays and singers that livened up the marketplace. When he saw his family go into the latest Paris fashion boutique, he made his way to the baker.

"Celestino! How goes it? Did you escape that little witch yet?"

" Mister Smith! I would never!"

"I know, son. You've too much pride for that." He grabbed a hard roll filled with meat and cheese. "Eat this. You're much too skinny."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"I insist." Celestino bowed his head and ate quickly. It was nice to eat food he didn't make.

"Boy!" He heard his stepmother and held their shopping packages. "Now go away. I'm sick of your loitering." He bowed his head and turned to walk away. He turned the corner and dropped the packages in his surprise. He was almost trampled by these royal horses! He immediately picked up the hat boxes and was helped by a kind stranger.

"Thank..." Celestino's voice caught in his throat as he gazed at the beautiful man in front of him. "You..." The stranger smiled bash fully, looking at the ground, slightly blushing at the clear appreciation of this new acquaintance. Celestino cleared his throat. "Are you new to town? I don't think I've seen you around."

"I am usually stuck at home. My family is wealthy so I don't have to go to town. But I was feeling suffocated. It's nice here though." Celestino blinked. Even his voice was musical. He swallowed. He smiled beautifically, stunning the prince.

"I don't get out much either. Do you want me to show you around?"

"If you have the time."

"Do I have the time? Of course I do! My stepmother doesn't want me around right now. She kind of loathes my existence." William laughed lightly under his breath. "What's your name?"

"William." The prince sighed in thanks for his popular name.

"Celestino."

"That's a different name."

"My father called me his little moon, when he was alive." After that somber comment, they moved through the marketplace. They watched a short play about the prince James and his betrothed. William thought this was especially amusing for some reason or another. They went in the bookshop and talked about their favorite books. They stopped at the archery shop and Celestino expressed interest in wanting to learn but his stepmother did not want him to learn.

"She sounds evil." William said. "I could imagine not practicing with my bow and arrow." Celestino smiled.

"I dream of escaping. Ill do it someday."

"I hope you will. You deserve freedom. " Celestino smiled and opened his mouth to reply.

"Boy!" Celestino cringed. "We're leaving." She turned. William's lip rose in a snarl, he recognized that she devil. He schooled his expression when Celestino turned back to him.

"I'm sorry! It was lovely to meet you, William." William inclined his head and repeated the same sentiment. He turned the corner and watched as Celestino caught up with his stepmother.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, no one." She glared and then backhanded him across the face. William almost went to him but stopped himself. Celestino cringed and held his cheek.

"I have put a roof over your head, fed you, clothed you and the only thing I ask is you not talk to strangers. And you are so stupid you cannot even do that." She spoke with such spite. William glared at the retreating for of this woman and her two mini me's who were twittering and snickering and giggling.

He heard a commotion in town.

"His royal highness, Prince William, is giving a ball!" He sighed and snuck out of the marketplace making his way back to the castle.

chapter 3! This is all I have at the moment but I hope to write another couple of chapters before the night is over! Review please!


End file.
